1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a phase detector, especially for a phase locked loop (PLL).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within a phase locked loop, e.g. the (hybrid) one known from the European Patent 0 391 464 B1, a phase detector compares the phase position of a nominal frequency of an external signal to the oscillator frequency of a signal generated by a voltage-controlled oscillator VCO, and delivers a signal which represents a phase deviation or shift. This signal is low pass filtered and converted in an analog/digital converter before it is conducted to a regulator. The output signal of the regulator, converted in a digital/analog converter, is conducted to the oscillator as a control voltage.